


My Heart Belongs To You

by queenseance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Superheroes, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseance/pseuds/queenseance
Summary: Marinette juggles through school life and being a superheroine in disguise. Whilst she excels in the latter, she fails to confess her undying love to her friend Adrien. On the other hand, Adrien is in love with his superhero partner Ladybug and does not really consider Marinette as a potential love interest. Will they ever discover each other's identity? Will they feel the same towards each other? What will happen when one's life is at risk? What will they do for love?Disclaimer: The plot of this story is product of my imagination. However, I DO NOT own the characters that inspired it. All rights to the characters go to the respective owners and creators of Miraculous Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've not been here for so long, this is my first time posting! 😁 This is a fic I started writing a few years ago when I was obsessed with Miraculous but I never really got to finish it completely. I thought it was time to share it with all of you since I made this acc and also maybe try to finally give it the ending it deserves! Enjoy! 😊
> 
> Disclaimer: Since I watch the series in French I will be referring to some terms in the French language. Cat Noir will be referred to as Chat Noir. Hawk Moth will be referred to as le Papillion. Cataclysm will be Cataclysme and the phrase they use to transform will be equal to that in the French version not in English.

Marinette's pov:

She was looking out of her bedroom window wondering, picturing his face in front of her eyes. His beautiful green eyes, his golden hair, his lovely smile. He was gorgeous yet she never had the courage to confess her love to him and when she tried there was always some sort of interruption because of her secret life as Ladybug or because of some klutzy behaviour from her part. Her thoughts burned inside her, Marinette wanted to get it all out, right there and then she felt like running along the streets of Paris and shouting her thoughts out loud. However, in real life when she saw him she always starts to feel hot air building up all around her as if she was a magnet and the heat was the attracted force.

She would feel her cheeks redden and her thoughts would be competing in a secret race reserved to her brain, she would already see themselves married and living inside the house they would’ve bought or the house Adrien’s father would’ve given them as a wedding present. Although, despite being rich and easily being able to do something like that she doubted that he would ever approve of her or of any girl Adrien would ever bring home. This brought more insecure thoughts to her mind.

However, she would go back to thinking about their family and the second child they would be expecting, they would also have a cute little hamster, they had to have a hamster they were too cute like Adrien. Oh, he would be holding their first born she would be lovely and would look as beautiful as him. While, processing all these thoughts in dreamland his voice would startle her and transport her back to reality. “Hi Marinette!”.

She would simply stare at him and start scratching her neck while stuttering a simple “Hi”. In the meantime her best friend Alya would be stifiling her giggles. This happened to her a million times, she tried practising talking to him with her kwami Tikki but it was unsuccessful. Why she was such a disaster when it came to expressing her feelings she could not understand, despite this she still dreamed that one day Adrien would become her lover.

After thinking of Adrien her thoughts would always drift on Chat Noir. He was the superhero with whom she saved Paris on a daily basis. Chat was in love with her, she knew it as he had declared himself to her a lot of times. She would always reject him, she never thought of him as anything more rather than the superhero companion she could always count on no matter what. He tired her with his declerations but at the same time she felt sorry for him, she felt terrible every single time she had to tell him no. He was determined to make her love him because despite knowing almost nothing about her (not even her real identity) he still believed that someday she would utter a different reply. 

She on the other hand knew that this would never happen because she was in love with Adrien. He knew that she loved someone else yet he still persisted. She envied Chat’s determination and perseverance, she wished she was able to declare herself to Adrien as easily as Chat declared himself to her a million times. She liked Chat, she now considered him as a dear friend despite knowing nothing about him. They had gotten to understand and rely on one another, she knew that if something would ever happen to him she would feel terrible and mourn him dearly. After all he was the only one who understood what it meant to live a secret life as a superheroine and manage to hide this to your friends and family while pretending to live a normal life. 

He was the only one who knew what it meant to risk your life to protect your loved ones and the rest of Paris. This is what she knew for sure; she did not love him in the same way he loved her but she would not bear it if she lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a wattpad acc which goes by the same username: queenseance (so yk you might wanna check it out 😉😉). This chapter is also available over there. 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien's pov:

He sat up straight on his bed, sweating heavily. It was the same nightmare, the one he had almost everyday. First, he would see his mother her green eyes shining, then she would be taken away from him either by a high pitched scream and a splutter of blood which would obscure her from his view or else she would turn into a zombie and try to eat him. Ladybug would them come in view, rejecting him once more. It was a terrible dream, he had forgotten how real it seemed as it he hadn’t had it in quite a while.

He thought that maybe he was finally over his mother’s death but Ladybug’s rejections had resurfaced those memories. She loves someone else, she could never love him as she was already in love, that was what she told him. He always fought in favour of righteousness and peace but he sure wished to kill this guy just so he could have her for himself. He was envious of him, he hoped that this guy notices Ladybug and loves her as much as he does. Despite having this strong feeling he knew he could never be able to kill him. Adrien could not bear making Ladybug suffer and grieve the guy’s death, knowing that he would be the one who caused it. He loved her too much and would never do that to her. He wished to show her his real identity, reveal his true self so maybe then she would be able to love him, but he knew he could not do that, it was one of the conditions he had to abide to when he became Chat Noir, he must never reveal his identity to Ladybug. She could not understand how he loved her, she had admitted it herself, ”How do you say that you love me? You don’t know who I really am. You simply know Ladybug, my alter ego not me. Let’s say that someday we would be able to reveal our identities to each other. What would happen? Would you still love me when you see who I really am or would you be disappointed in who I turned out to be?”

He would still love her, he simply knew that. The truth is that she makes a difference from herself as whoever she is and herself as Ladybug and he understood that completely. Even he was different when he was Chat Noir, he felt free, without any chains holding him down; he did not have a father who prohibited him from going anywhere and to go somewhere he had to plead him on his knees, he did not have to shoot any photo sessions his father forced him to shoot. When he was Chat Noir he felt confident not full of insecurities because he had to reach his father’s standards. Then Ladybug makes his life as Chat Noir a lot better, he feels flirty and full of charm when being around her, she boosts him up and vanishes all his fears, when he is with her he feels he can confront any sort of evil and destroy it because she was there with him. So yes, he understood her point but in his eyes she was no different. Even if the person she turns up to be is different from Ladybug, Ladybug would still be part of that person so she would still be the courageous, brave and fearless Ladybug he knew.

He pictured her face, her delicate nose half hidden in her mask, her pointy chin, her rosy cheeks, her ocean blue eyes and dark blue hair. She was beautiful if only he could see her whole face. Oh, how he wished to see that face. If only he could touch it and trace it delicately with his fingers and feel her soft skin on his fingertips. He had to get back, he did not have the privilege to get lost in his thoughts and lose himself from reality. He got out of his bed and headed off to his bathroom. He had to wash off his sweat and freshen himself up. He stripped himself out of his clothes and went into the shower.

As Adrien was letting the hot water slide on his naked body, he thought of Marinette. She always appeared into his thoughts after thinking about Ladybug. Marinette was one of his best friends, she was a very particular person in her own clumsy sweet way. He still kept the lucky charm that she had made for him in his pocket. He admired Marinette, she always defends her friends and tries to maintain peace in class (except with Chloe - those two were in a secret battle over him, everyone in their class knew it. Even though nor Chloe neither Marinette dared to admit that it was true.) He always thought of them as simply his friends and nothing more. He had known Chloe since he was little, she was the only friend he was permitted to play with back in the day since she was the mayor’s daughter and both of their parents were friends back then. Chloe was different, she was still very bossy but she was also kind and sweet which made her likable. It was only since her mother left Paris for work that she became the selfish person she was now. He knew she had changed but he still believed that her old self was hidden there somewhere.

He had gotten to know Marinette last year since he started attending school like normal people instead of being home schooled. Marinette was the daughter of one of the best local bakers. She was very funny, the way she reacts when she sees him always makes him smile. He knew Marinette liked him but she had never quite admitted it or declared herself to him so he had not acted upon it. He had Ladybug to think of, so even if Marinette would ask him he wouldn’t know what to tell her. He did not want to deceive her and tell her he was okay with her being his girlfriend when he would be thinking of Ladybug. Ladybug had rejected him so many times for the same reason. Maybe it would for the best if she would never declare herself to him, he didn’t want her to feel the same hurt of rejection that he felt every time Ladybug said no to his declarations.

He got out of the shower, got dressed and silently went back to bed so he would not wake up his kwami Plagg who was snoring heavily. He could not have him up as he only had one last piece of Camembert left in his cupboard. As he was in bed he could not sleep, once again all his thoughts went back to Ladybug and how he could never have her.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's pov:

She woke up at the voice of her kwami Tikki, “Wake up Marinette, you will be late for school if you do not hurry!” Oh my gosh! School! Marinette rushed out of her bed and quickly changed in the first shirt and jeans she found. She grabbed her books and tossed them in her backpack, then she brushed her hair and rushed downstairs. Her mother and father were already busy baking bread but thankfully her mom had saved her a croissant and made her a cup of tea. She gulped the tea, ran to the refrigerator to pack her lunch and snatched the croissant from the table. Her mother had left her a note, she took shoved it in her pocket and decided to read it later. She ran all the way to school biting large bites of the croissant along the way. When Marinette arrived she was breathless. There were no students hanging around at the entrance (except of the usual group who always ditched class) thus she assumed that the lesson had already started and she had not made it in time, again.

She entered the class, the teacher had already started the lesson and the students were already jotting notes. She opened the door and stepped in. “Good morning, Miss Dupain-Cheng” said the teacher. “Could you please find your seat and open your book at Chapter 2?” Marinette quietly found her seat next to Alya, got out things and opened her book. The teacher was explaining and Alya was filling her up on what she had missed but she couldn’t care less. Instead Marinette stared in front of her, where Adrien was sitting. She stared at the skin visible between his hair and his collar. She wanted to trace it with her fingers, feel the moisture of his skin under her fingertips. She wished that she could kiss it so that she could make him tickle and hear the sound of his laughter. Oh, how she yearned for that….

“Marinette? Are you going to answer my question?” asked the teacher. Marinette woke up startled. She had not heard the question, how was she going to answer it? “Could you repeat the question please?” she asked. At this point her face was totally blushing and she was scared of what would happen next.

“Yes. What does the author mean when he says ‘I yearn for his soft touch on my skin, for his love to overwhelm me, yet I am alone as I am just a feather to his thoughts’?’”

“The author wants to explain that despite the fact that he/she is in love with the person and this person has occupied his thoughts making him unable to think straight his significant other has not arrived there yet. The love the author feels for the person is unknown to this other person thus this other person does not give him the attention and the love he wants as he is estranged to him. This obviously reflects the author’s loneliness.”

“Very well explained Marinette.”, said the teacher.

When they were out of class Alya couldn’t stop giggling. “You obviously explained that well without even knowing what the text was about, that is like you and Adrien! You were so lucky! You should be glad because now Chloe will have no reason to pick on you.”

Nino came and swiftly kissed Alya on her lips. “Where is Adrien?”, Alya asked. “He will be around in any minute.” Marinette blushed even at the mention of his name. “I need to be excused”, she told her friends and hurriedly ran to the rest room. She sighed, rested her hands on the sink and washed her face. Tikki came out of her pocket, she held a note. “My mother’s note!” she thought. Marinette took the note from Tikki and read it:

Dear Marinette,

If Ladybug were to be this late, evil would win over Paris before she would’ve done anything. Learn from her and try to be more early. Do not let sleep win you over.

Love Mum xxx

Marinette giggled. “How ironic!” she thought. If only her mother knew, if only she knew that it was exactly the opposite! It was because she was Ladybug, that was why her life had become a frantic frenzy!

Adrien's pov:

Adrien got out of class, his friend Nino had speeded ahead obviously anxious to see his girlfriend Alya. He quietly walked a few paces behind. When he arrived Nino and Alya were smooching while Marinette was nowhere to be seen. They had not noticed that he had arrived.

“Sorry to have to interrupt but I find it really strange to be left unnoticed.”, Adrien said jokingly.

Alya and Nino stopped and turned around to face him.

“Oh really!” Nino replied, continuing Adrien’s joke. “…because you are a super hot model and all that bull crap?”

“Yes, you heard me.”, said Adrien with a huge smirk on his face. At that moment the three of them burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette's pov:

Marinette was about to head out when she noticed thick green slime oozing out of the bathroom window. “Do you think it’s a prank from the youngsters outside or is it an akumatised victim Tikki?” Marinette asked her kwami.

“Do you think the youngsters would be able to produce such a large amount Marinette? The slime is reaching the floor!” said Tikki.

“Ok then.” Marinette looked around to see if the coast was clear then she gave Tikki the go ahead.

“Tikki, transforme en moi!”

Adrien's pov:

“So where is Marinette?” asked Adrien.

“She just went to the bathroom, she’ll be here any minute” replied Alya.

Slime started oozing from the classroom doors. Adrien immediately went Chat Noir mode. He had to find a place to keep his friends safe and at the same time depart from them so that he can transform. He thought of Marinette. Will she be safe? He hoped that Ladybug would come to her safety because she was nowhere to be seen and they needed to get out of there before it was too late. He had to check if she was still in the building, he had to know if she was ok, it would also serve as a diversion from his friends so that he transforms into Chat Noir.

“I will go find Marinette.” He declared. “You go ahead without me, go find somewhere safe, I’m sure Chat Noir and Ladybug will come to our rescue.”

Adrien, you can’t stay in here! Come with us or you will get engulfed in slime!” said Nino.

“Go, I’ve made my decision. We don’t have time for this.”

They ran off half-heartedly. Meanwhile, ooze started sticking to his shoes. He tried to run to the girl’s bathroom but it was a struggle. No one was inside, they had all ran off when the ooze started evading the building. Nino and Alya had made it out right on time, he hoped that they would be ok, he knew that he had to transform as soon as possible. Plagg came out of his pocket. “Transform here, no one is around I’m sure Marinette went out with the throng.” So, he listened to Plagg and transformed, using his iron rod he managed to reach the glass roof, break it and make his way out. From up there he saw a full view of Paris getting covered in slime. There was a big round glass globe floating in the sky. Little balls of slime were being shot from the bottom of it. These slime balls rose the level of the slime and made it duplicate itself. His feet were sticking to the roof because they were still wet from the ooze. Where was Ladybug? Then he saw her on top of a building that was going to get submerged in a few seconds. She jumped off the building, flung her yoyo to the glass globe and caught it. She was now hanging onto the globe and she needed his help.

Marinette's pov:

She saw Chat Noir from afar, on top of the school roof. He jumped from the roof to another roof and another and another until he was close to the scene. “How are you hanging in there Milady?” he said jokingly to her.

“Not so good, I’ve been swerving these slime balls, but I won’t last long, we have to find a way to get inside the globe” 

“Do not worry about that Milady.” As he said those words, he opened his iron rod, balanced himself on it and leaped. Ladybug realised what he was going to do.

“Oh no Chat, wait.” she said, but it was too late.

“Cata-“

He was cut short as a ball of slime shot in his mouth while he was mouthing the words. It had all happened in a split second, as she shouted the globe had turned and shot him, hitting the target effortlessly. Ladybug staggered to keep her balance and she saw him fall in the heap of slime and stick to it. He was as good as dead, the slime would reach is throat and suffocate him, possibly duplicating itself inside his body. Tears rolled down her eyes, she had to do this alone and succeed, only then there would be hope that he could be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapters soon! 😁 Stay tuned and thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
